


Masters Don't Rush.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Don't post to another site., Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: "Don't rush it." Severus tuts. "Take a deeper breath between your counts, Harry."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	Masters Don't Rush.

**Title: Masters Don't Rush.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100 ( LJ, DW ) prompt challenges #694: Rush.**  
 **Rating:** T   
**Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
 **Summary:** "Don't rush it." Severus tuts. "Take a deeper breath between your counts, Harry."

**Masters Don't Rush.**   
  


Muttering "One, two, three— Now," Harry removes the stirring rod and attempts to drop the ground cinnamon into his cauldron.

"Don't rush it." Severus tuts. "Take a deeper breath between your counts. The base hasn't settled yet." 

"It's cinnamon dust, Severus. Adding it early won't ruin the lube."

"You want to put _that_ in my arse?"

"Of course."

"Then you'll add every ingredient correctly."

"You promised me sex." Harry whines.

"I also promised to help you pass the Auror academy potions test."

"I'm ready!"

"Then finish the lube properly."

"But I want-

"Hush. Masters don't rush potions. Or sex, Harry."


End file.
